My Love
by Take-A-Look-Through-My-Eyes
Summary: Prince!Blaine and Servant!Kurt. Blaine and Kurt are secret lovers in a kingdom that recognizes this kind of relationship as a sin. Throw in a power-hungry king and an arranged marriage and you get a very strained relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Klaine fic so let me know what you think. I accept constructive criticism but no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Kurt and Blaine would be married by now with lots of babies.**

"M-my lo-…my Lord. We can not do this." Blaine continued to kiss his neck.

"Yes…we can. And I asked you not to call me that when we're alone. I know what you were about to say and I prefer it much more…my love." He stopped to give him a pointed look before smirking and pecking him on the lips.

"I surely have something to tend to. Something to clean…" Kurt gasped as Blaine returned to his ministrations.

"I will tell whomever that you were helping me with a _very_ important task," he mumbled. Kurt sighed, both peacefully and in frustration.

"You do not understand. We _really _should not be doing this. My love," he added. Blaine looked up at his secret lover with a serious gaze.

"Why, pray tell, can we not? Do you not love me?" he asked, deep sadness and worry in his hazel eyes.

"O-of course I do. But… your father…" Blaine grasped his hands and forced him to look at him.

"I do not care of my father's opinion on this matter. I do not care that you are a servant, nor me a prince. It is just a birth status. I could have easily been born a servant and you just as well a prince," he ran his fingers through the man's hair, "You are much more fit to be a prince. My perfect, sweet prince." He cradled his face in his hand and Kurt leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. But, soon after, they flew open again and he moved the hand from his face, clutching it in his own.

"Be that as it may, this," he gestured between them, sighing, "This isn't right." Blaine gave him a very concerned look.

"Is my father's rule not the only reason for you not reciprocating my love? Because I believe us to be destined to be together."

"No…Well yes. But how could we be meant for each other when… when you are a man a-and I am a man…"

"What?"

"…And we have been taught that it is not right…not natural." Blaine held Kurt's face in his hands.

"You honestly do not believe that, do you? It may not be common and it may not make sense but when does love ever? All that matters is that we care for each other." He smiled at his little confession. Kurt still looked unsure.

"B-but it is a sin," he said in a small voice.

"My love…I would sin a _thousand fold_ if it meant I could call you mine and me yours. May my soul burn in hell for eternity if I can have you in my arms for a day. And if you are still not sure I will stand before my father, before the _world_ and proclaim my love for this perfect person. This person who happens to be a servant, who happens to be a man! Scream it for anyone to hear that…I love _you_."

"Shh! Shush!" Kurt put his hand over Blaine's mouth. He peered around the dark corner they were standing in. A couple female servants were dusting nearby and had stopped when they heard something. After a few seconds they shrugged it off and continued down the corridor. Kurt turned back and uncovered his mouth with an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry, Love. It must look like I am ashamed of you… of us, but I am just concerned." He looked around and lowered his voice, "I love you more than you know and I hope that one day I can completely accept that. But right now I am just so worried about what might happen to you. You understand you could be hanged if you are caught with a man in a compromising position?" Blaine looked like he might cry.

"This is why I love you. You are completely selfless and that is very admirable. You could get the same, if not worse punishment but I will fight. Fight for us to be accepted. Fight for a change in the law. Fight for you to love me as much as I love you. I would start right now if I could-" He looked up to see his father, the king, walking their way. Blaine smiled down at Kurt and mouthed, 'Stay here.' He gave him one last kiss and walked around the corner, toward his father. The king looked up from the letter he was reading to smile at his son.

"My dear boy! Perfect, I was on my way to see you."

"That is great, Father, because I have something very important to tell you."

"Me first. I just got a letter from Lord Berry-"

"Father, this isn't about what I think it is, is it?" The king smiled brightly.

"It is! He has agreed to the betrothal! Our kingdoms will be united at last!" Around the corner Kurt stood, looking very confused and scared.

"Father…"

"Now I know you were hesitant about it before but now he has accepted and you have met his daughter, Lady Rachel, once already." Blaine let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That is not why I was hesitant…" he mumbled. His father, either ignoring him or not hearing him, went on.

"They will be here by sundown tomorrow and you shall be married within a fortnight. Oh, be happy, my son! We no longer have to worry about any declaration of war and you don't have to be lonely any longer."

"But…I am not lonely, Father!" he said with a little breathy, exasperated laugh, "In fact I am-"

"You only think that because you have never been in love. Now is your chance!"

"No, you do not under-" But he was pushing him down the corridor.

"Let us get ready for their arrival." Blaine looked back just in time to see Kurt hurrying the other way, wiping at his eyes.

**So...what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I (obviously) decided to make this a multi-chap and I'm working on chapter 3. So for now enjoy this chapter. Please R&R and I'll love you forever and a day.**

**Disclaimer: Kurt and Blaine are still broken up? Well then, looks like I don't own Glee. (I wouldn't put you guys through that kind of torture.)**

The king dragged Blaine to his quarters and out onto the terrace. All of townspeople were waiting down below to hear the important news.

"Ladies and gentlemen! My loyal subjects! Today is a very special day! Today our kingdom will be united with our neighboring kingdom!" There was a loud, roaring applause. "Within the fortnight my dear son and Lady Rachel will be wed!" The cheers grew louder. "Now here he is to express his excitement on the matter. Prince Blaine!" He gestured to his son and clapped. Blaine froze, eyes wide.

"I-I have to go." And he ran as fast as he could back into the castle. He ran frantically through the halls and came across a woman, arms full of baking ingredients. He ran to her side when she started dropping them.

"Careful." He grabbed the basket of eggs.

"Oh! Thank you, m'Lord. I am just in such a hurry."

"Why? Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, you do not know? Every person on staff was ordered to help with the feast for when Lord Berry and Lady Rachel arrive And then for the wedding."

"Oh… i-is Mr. Hummel downstairs as well?"

"Of course. Follow me, sir." She lead him to the downstairs kitchen where everyone was busying about, stirring and mixing, chopping and cooking. She pointed to the corner where Kurt was peeling potatoes.

"Thank you, ma'am." He kissed her hand. She blushed deeply before returning to work.

"Um…Mr. Hummel, I must speak with you." Kurt didn't look at him.

"I am busy, my Lord. Much to do before the wedding." He said 'wedding' with thinly veiled disgust. "Please," he pleaded, "I beg of you. Please come speak with me." Kurt looked around. The other servants looked scandalized that he would refuse the prince. He sighed quietly.

"Very well."

They walked toward Blaine's room in silence. Once the door was closed Blaine spoke quickly.

"Kurt, you have to know, this was not my idea."

"My Lord-"

"I keep telling my father I did not approve of this. He did not listen. He never listens…"

"Like you are not listening right now-"

"I have only met this Lady once before and we did not connect."

"Blaine…"

"You are the only one for me. I have told you this."

"My love!" Blaine stopped and looked at him. "…I believe you."

"You…you do?" Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Yes. But this was such a shock. Why did you not tell me that the king was considering this?"

"I did not want to worry you. And I most certainly did not think he would go through with it after he saw how upset I was about it. I guess he could not see that up on his high horse." Kurt looked down sadly.

"So I guess this is goodbye then." Blaine looked at him with a bemused expression.

"Why would you say that?" He ducked his head and forced Kurt to look him in the eyes.

"Do you not see? This was never meant to be! Fate is punishing us. It is dangling this love, this connection, this dream in front of us and keeping it just out of reach. We keep pursuing it when in reality it is unreachable. No one would ever accept this. They would all love to see you marry her. And I am sure you would be much happier anyway." He finally let the tears fall freely. Blaine said nothing, just held his face and kissed each tear that fell. He looked him straight in the eye.

"I shall _never _be happy again knowing I had you and I lost you. I would suffer a loveless existence if I did not fight for you. Fate be damned. We'll decide our own fate" Kurt gave him a small, watery smile.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt whispered. Blaine paused. He really had no clue. He reached for Kurt and tucked him under his arm, holding him tight.

"I-I'll think of something. Do not worry." He kissed the top of his head. There was a light knock on the door. They jumped apart as it opened. In walked the king.

"My boy, what was that all abou- oh." He looked at Kurt. "Can I help you, uh…"

"Hummel, my Lord. And no, I was just…"

"He was just congratulating me on the engagement, is all, Father."

"Very well. You are dismissed, Hummel," the king said with a wave of his hand. Blaine glared at him for his rudeness as Kurt gave him one last pleading look before scurrying out of the room.

"Blaine, what was that out there? You are the future ruler of this kingdom. You need to be able to talk to your subjects."

"Oh really, Father? Do you even know half their names? Do you listen to their problems? Do you know that old traditions are dying out and we need to get used to it?!" His father stared, wide eyed.

"Where is this coming from, son?" Blaine sighed and sat on his bed.

"Father…you never even asked me what I wanted. You never listen to others. Never think of others' feelings. I know you are the king but that is just it! A king is supposed to listen so he can help his kingdom!" The king just stared at his son.

"It is not your place to tell me how to do my job," he said in a low voice. Blaine made an exasperated sound and stood up.

"I would not have to if you would just _do_ your job! A normal person would not want to suffer through an arranged marriage to a woman, much less someone like me who does not even like-" He caught himself. "You need to think of others before _yourself_. You did not like being forced to marry. And look where that got you! The woman was in a loveless relationship and you would never listen to her so she offed herself!" Blaine felt a blinding pain on the left side of his face before he toppled to the ground. He touched his cheek where a red handprint was starting to form. The king stood a little straighter and quiet literally looked down on his son. He breathed heavily through his nose as he spoke.

"The Lord and Lady will be here in a couple hours. I hope by then you will have learned your place and wear a smile when you meet them. The wedding is still on." He glowered at him a while longer before he left and slammed the door behind him.

**I don't like ending things on a bad note but I had to stop somewhere. (Don't kill me!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! ...That's it. I got nothing else to say...**

**Disclaimer: This fucking Adam character is still in the picture? Guess I don't own Glee.**

Blaine paced his room. He needed to figure something out. He can't go through with this. He heard trumpets sounding and cheers outside. He peered behind his curtains. A carriage was coming up the path. Carrying the Lord and Lady, not doubt. Blaine panicked. He ran down the hall until he accidentally ran into someone's chest.

"Sorry! I am so sorry, sir." He looked up to find his father.

"I was just coming to get you, my son. Are you through with your tantrum?" Blaine stepped back and looked up at his father confidently.

"It was not a tantrum, Father. And I will never be over it. You cannot force me to marry." The king's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, as the king, I can. Prince or not, I am still in power here. But I do not want to have to force you. You should get to know Lady Rachel and just maybe you will fall in love with her."

"I highly doubt that," Blaine mumbled as the king put his hand on his back and led him downstairs.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He stood at his father's side, in front of the castle as the carriage pulled up and the driver opened the door. A man climbed out who Blaine recognized as Lord Berry. He was an average height with dark hair, simple clothes (for a king), and a kind smile. He walked up to Blaine's father, laughing, and hugged him tightly.

"It is so nice to see you, William! It has been too long!" The king smiled.

"Likewise, Gerald." Blaine looked back toward the carriage just as a small figure stepped out. Lady Rachel was shorter with her father's hair, big brown eyes, and a shy smile. She approached Blaine.

"Hello again, Prince Blaine. I have not seen you in some time." He smiled politely and kissed her hand.

"Yes it has," he said with a grimace. He offered his arm to her and they all walked into the dining hall.

"First of all I would like to thank you for coming so soon. We love to have you. Secondly, I am pleased to hear that you have finally accepted the proposal." The king smiled brightly.

"Well, like any good father, I talked it over with my dear Rachel and gave her time to think it over." Blaine smirked down at his soup as his father's face turned red. "She finally made her decision and was so excited. So we came here post haste." The two kings starting drifting off into their own conversation so Rachel turned to Blaine who looked most interested in his meal.

"I am so very glad that you wanted to marry me. When we met you seemed…distracted and _disinterested _in our conversations, I…I thought there was another in your life already and I did not want to impose." Blaine accidentally inhaled his soup and coughed violently.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" She patted his back lightly. It did not feel right. It was gentle and should have been comforting but all he longed for was Kurt's hands, slightly rough from his cleaning and hard labor, on him.

"I am fine. Um…the truth is, My Lady, there…there is-" He glanced at the two men who were laughing loudly at the other end of the table. "Can we go somewhere more…private?" Rachel's eyes widened slightly but she smiled.

"Very well. Father, Prince Blaine wants to show me the castle. May we be excused, King William?" The king looked slightly shocked but happy.

"Yes, yes, go on! Enjoy yourselves!" Blaine rolled his eyes as he took Rachel's hand. They walked through the corridors until they came across a small door that led outside to a vast garden. Rachel let out a small gasp.

"This place is beautiful."

"My mother started it before I was born. I have helped keep it lively after her death."

"This must be a very important place to you then." Blaine's eyes shined.

"It is," he whispered. They sat on a bench and just gazed at all of the flowers. Rachel scooted over, her hand resting on his. He tensed up. She slid her hand up his arm and down his chest. Once her hand landed on his upper thigh he jumped up.

"Woah! My dear Lady, I think that is quite inappropriate." She looked at him curiously.

"And why is that? We are to be married soon and you brought me to a more _private_ place, a place that is so special to you. I assumed…"

"There is another!" he shouted and closed his eyes tightly, wincing. Rachel looked at him with a mildly shocked expression. But then she just looked sad.

"I assumed as much. How foolish of me to believe that you actually wanted to marry me. Is it because I am not as beautiful? As rich? As charming?" Blaine's heart broke a little, watching her fall apart in front of him. He sat next to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You do not understand. That is not it at all. You are the most beautiful, charming woman I have ever met…aside from my mother, of course." She smiled at that. "And you are the future ruler of one of the richest kingdoms out there. Not that that matters to me. It is just…I am… Can you keep a secret?" She nodded her head. "No, I mean, this is a very serious matter. I could be put to death. Can you handle a secret like that?" She looked serious and thought for a moment and nodded again, more sure. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Yes, there is another. But not what you think. It…it is a servant." He chickened out. She looked a little confused.

"Well, that is not so bad. I do not think you would be put to death for that…" Blaine put his head in his hands.

"That is not all. This particular servant happens to be a…a man."

**Oooo! What's gonna happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long, but here you go! Chapter 4!**

**If I owned Glee I would've gotten rid of the following characters: Brody, Adam, and...yeah that's it. I hate them. (Ok, nothing against Adam, but he's just getting in the way of my happiness. As for Brody, screw him, he needs to leave.)**

Rachel blinked up at Blaine.

"Oh," she said simply. Blaine stood up again.

"I know! It is horrible! Well, horrible to everyone else. But I did not choose this. Trust me, if I could I would not have put my love and me in this position. In a land where we are shunned and punished for loving. And we cannot change our feelings. Not that I would at this point. He is my world." Rachel had stood up and was now standing in front of him with her hands on his shoulders.

"I did not say it was a bad thing." Blaine blinked in surprise.

"You…what?" She gave him a warm smile that reminded him of his mother.

"It is not a bad thing. I do not believe so, anyway. Nor does my father."

"Does…does your kingdom accept our kind?" He flinched as he referred to them as if they were disgusting creatures.

"Of course. My father, he…he has the same 'problem' as you." He gaped at her.

"He…he is…?" She nodded.

"My father is in love with a man as well. After I was born he told my mother the truth and she left him. Fled the kingdom. Back then most people did not know about this sort of thing, let alone accept it. Now, though, few people accept it but the king will not punish you for it even if it is still foreign to most." Blaine let this all sink in.

"Oh my gosh, this is…this is great. I am glad this is moving along and not keeping people like Kurt and myself in the shadows."

"No one else knows about my father. Only me, my mother, his lover, and me. And now you. So he still hides it from his subjects but yes, we are moving forward. Which brings me to my next point. Your kingdom is not moving along so much. And there is still the matter of the wedding. I-I am willing to marry you, regardless. It will save a lot of trouble and you can still be with Kurt." Blaine actually considered this for a moment but then shook his head.

"No. I could not do that to you. To Kurt. To _me_. I do not want to live a lie. And you deserve to marry someone who loves you back. And I should be able to marry someone I love." She looked at him sadly.

"We could marry so you become king… then you could pass a law…"

"That is a good idea but I do not want my father to get what he wants. Not even for a short while. I need to figure out a way to just tell my father the truth. He will be furious and he will not understand but he needs to know." Rachel smirked a little.

"He may be furious… but there will be no confusion on the matter…" He looked at her curiously.

"What do you…?" The small door opened and out walked Kurt.

"Oh! I-I am just here to…tend the garden! Yes…but I can go-"

"No! Kurt it is okay." Blaine exclaimed.

"Hello Kurt, I am Rachel. I heard about your predicament and I am here to do what I can to help. I know about you and Prince Blaine, here. But do not worry. I am not against it nor will I tell anyone. That is Blaine's job." Kurt just paused and stared at them both, wide eyed.

"Um…" He searched the room. "My Lord?…Your Highness?…Blaine? W-what is going on?" Blaine chuckled slightly and filled Kurt in on what had transpired that day.

"You cannot be serious."

"Oh I am more serious than I have ever been. My father needs to know. The _world _needs to know. That this is okay. That they do not have to be so narrow minded. That love is love and you fall in love with the _person_ not the gender. I will make it my mission to persuade everyone that it is okay. That those who are afraid of accepting who they really are _can _love whom they desire. I cannot give up on this. I care about you far too much." He pressed his forehead to Kurt's. Kurt breathed deeply.

"I will go along with whatever you choose. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth. I may think you are mad but you are the love of my life and I want to be able to keep calling you that." He hesitates but kisses him sweetly. "So…what are you going to do exactly?" Blaine paused. What _was_ he going to do?

**I'm sorry these chapters are short but I didn't want you guys waiting forever for a chapter. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is actually kind of a filler chapter. I didn't plan on this chapter going the way it did, I actually thought this was gonna be the action packed chappy but I like how this one turned out. We'll save the drama for the next couple chapters, kay? We good? **

**Disclaimer: According to the widget on my Tumblr, Klaine has been broken up for 178 painful days and counting. Hmm... Guess that means I don't own Glee. (Do I seem bitter? Cuz I am.) :P**

Blaine awoke to the sound of people bustling around outside. Today was the day of the wedding. He had decided to make a dramatic announcement during the ceremony and he had a speech all thought out. At the words '…or forever hold your peace.' he planned to speak up. Not a very original plan but it would have to do. And because everyone from both kingdoms will be there he will be able to reach out to many people. He had had the fear of upsetting some people who were expecting a marriage but then he realized the only people's opinions he cared for on the matter were the only two who knew of his plan. He wanted to speak with them but he knew that would be impossible. Kurt was probably setting up with the rest of the servants and Rachel was most likely being fussed over and getting into her gown. He is surprised that no one has come to wake him up and get him ready just yet. This is his 'big day' as well. He quickly dressed and opened his door. It hit something hard. He peeked out to see that there were two guards blocking his way.

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

"Sorry, sir. We have been given orders to keep you here until it is time for the ceremony." Blaine gaped at him but then sighed and hung his head.

"I do not have to ask whose plan _that _was," he mumbled, "So what? I am a prisoner in my own quarters…on my _wedding day?_"

"I am very sorry, my Lord." The man forced him back and closed the door again. Blaine huffed.

"How rude." He looked around his room. "Well… I am not staying here. I may not be known as the bravest or most _manly _but I am not a damsel in distress. This will be my kingdom one day and I need to start taking charge. I am getting the hell out of here, find my love, telling my father off, and living my happily ever after!" He pulled the sheets and blankets off of his bed and tied them together. When he held them out the window he realized that they were not near long enough to reach the ground. He would have to climb through one of the windows below. With one last glance at the door he climbed out the window and slowly shimmied down the castle wall. When he came across the first open window he didn't think and just jumped through. It was empty except for one woman who was startled by his appearance. Upon noticing her, he straightened up and put on a friendly smile.

"Oh, how nice to see you again, Miss...?"

"Chang, sir. Tina," The woman said, though she still looked quite confused. He didn't want to frighten her with the details so he started a polite conversation.

"Did you get everything you needed to cook with earlier? You looked like you had quite the arrangement of items to carry. Next time come find me and I would gladly offer my assistance." Tina blinked.

"Oh yes, my Lord. Everything came out perfectly. And thank you, sir. Your help would be greatly appreciated but the kitchen is no place for a gentleman such as yourself. No need to associate with us lower than yourself." Blaine looked utterly flummoxed. He reached out and took her hand gently.

"Please do not think like that. I do not want anyone to ever think they are lower than myself or my father. That is not my intention. I cannot say the same for my father... but I am going to rule this kingdom one day and I want to make sure we all live in peace. I want to make some big changes in the way this kingdom runs. So if there is anything you are uncomfortable with please do not hesitate to inform me. And please... call me Blaine." He smiled and kissed her hand. She blushed the same way she did the first time.

"I do not know about that my Lord. I have been raised in a family of servants. I have been taught to only think of the needs of my 'superiors' and respect them. It will take some time but I could call you nothing more than 'my Lord' or 'Sir' for the time being. But I do respect your actions. I respect that you are selfless and I respect that _you_ respect us all. And that is _me_ thinking this, not what I was taught to think. I also think you are going to be a wonderful king some day." She smiled slightly.

"Thank you. For your honesty and for being understanding. My only hope is to reach out to everyone and listen to their problems so I can do everything within my power to help them. My father certainly does not care as much to listen to anyone. Not even his son."

"I would never speak ill of the king, my Lord, but there are a few problems that do need tending to and we have tried to be heard but the kind would not have it." Blaine looked at her thoughtfully.

"I am very sorry Miss Chang. I am sorry that my father has not been doing his best at his job. But I am here to listen. I will make sure you are heard and try to help. Now, what is troubling you or anyone else?"

"First of all, and I do not mean to be rude, but it is Mrs. Chang. I would not normally be so assertive on the matter but seeing as very few servants actually get to be married, I must insist." He stared at her, wide eyed.

"I did not know this. Why is this the case?"

"It is not a servant's place to do much outside of serving the royal family. Besides, there are certain laws to take into account... It is just a big mess. We are not given many freedoms. But I am so happy and proud to say that I am Mrs. Michael Chang and have been for almost 5 months. It was not a glorious wedding and I do not have a band to show for it but I was with the love of my life and that was all that mattered. Just he and I." She smiled sheepishly and looked down. "And soon... there will be a third." She lightly rubbed her belly.

Blaine gazed at her with a look of wonder.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Congratulations, Mrs. Chang. I really do hope my marriage is half as wonderful as yours." She smiled at him.

"Well, you will soon find out. You are getting married today, sir. I am sure you and Lady Rachel will be so happy together." His smile faltered.

"Y-yes. I hope so. I am sure the ceremony will be perfect. You all have been working so hard on my behalf and I greatly appreciate it. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, sir."

"Do not think any less of me after today." She frowned slightly.

"I would not dream of it." He nodded slightly and stood up.

"Right then, I best be going. Thank you again for confiding in me. I will see what I can do. There are many marriage laws I plan to change and I hope to meet this Michael soon. Good day, Mrs. Chang." She waved to him as he closed the door. By the looks of it he was on the 2nd of the 6 floors of the castle. Kurt could be anywhere. His father could be anywhere. And in all honesty, he didn't know who he was looking for exactly or what he would say. Just that after his very important discussion with Tina, he had a lot to think about.

**Awesome! The next chappy will be the ceremony and lots of drama and tears and feels and all that good stuff, maybe. I haven't written it yet so I don't know, maybe it won't be too painful. (I make no promises.) But, I mean, what could hurt more than having your OTP broken for almost 180 days? Not much, Ryan Murphy, not much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so so sorry this took so long! I have so much going on with graduation coming up. _But that's no excuse to leave us hanging!_ I know! I'm sorry! But here you go! Chapter 6! Yay! I promise (maybe) that the next one won't take so long**

**Hey, who's excited about Blaine wanting to marry Kurt and talking to Papa Hummel about it? *raises hand* Well IF I owned Glee they would be married already (or at least engaged, damn) and have the cutest, most fabulous wedding ever. **

As Blaine walked down the various corridors he couldn't help think about what Tina had said. There are many issues that need to be addressed. It isn't fair to any of them. He had told Kurt before: he could've easily been born into a family like theirs. he wouldn't want to live with the restrictions they suffer with. Although he does have restrictions of his own that are particularly obvious and painful today. He was ripped from his thoughts as two beautiful voices came from the room to his right. At first, he recognized Rachel's voice.

"_At Simon's chapel I took my seat and was caught by the waves, how tall they seem. I was waiting for my friend._"

"_Will he come?_" That could only be Kurt. No one else had such a melodic voice. He wondered why they were in the same room. Perhaps he was helping her get ready. But there were to be no men in her quarters.

"She must have requested him personally," he whispered. He pressed his ear to the door.

"_At the chapel before the altar, altar-stone I was caught by waves, they seem to grow. I was waiting for my friend_."

"_Will he come_?" Blaine looked through the keyhole. He saw Rachel in her dress, singing into the mirror. Then Kurt stepped into view, singing with her, helping her with her dress. Blaine smiled at how well they got along. He wanted to go in and talk with them but didn't for two reasons: He didn't know if anyone else was in there and feared being sent back to his room. And their voices were so beautiful he didn't want them to stop. He didn't have much time to think about this because he was violently pulled from the door to the other side of the corridor.

"What are you doing out of your room!?" His father.

"I am not a prisoner. Am I not _allowed_ to walk around my own home?" The king narrowed his eyes.

"Not today. Today you are to show up when necessary and marry Lady is all." Blaine threw his hands in the air.

"WHY are you so adamant about this? Why will you not listen to what I have to say. Have you not heard me clearly? I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. MARRY. LADY. RACHEL. I-" His father pushed him harder into the wall.

"You _will_ listen to me," he said in a dangerously low voice, "Anyone would fight to the death to marry her. If I did not know better I would say you were- no." He shook his head to clear it. "I am the king and you will obey my orders." Blaine pushed him away, not enough to hurt but with force.

"You are a also a father and you need to start _acting _like it!" The king opened his mouth to speak, fire in his eyes.

"Um, pardon me?" said a small voice. They both turned their heads. Once they saw the blond man the king stepped back and brushed the wrinkles out of his and Blaine's clothes.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have been looking for the prince. We need to get him ready."

"Oh, very well...um." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Samuel Evans, father. Another servant of yours. Not that you would know. In fact, he is one of the lowest payed servants but he works twice as hard because he has two siblings to feed. Oh, you did not know this? Maybe you should actually TALK to them; learn about THEIR lives!" The king wanted to lash out. Scream at his son until he was hoarse, but the so-called Samuel was staring at them intently.

"Go with…_Samuel_," he gestured to the quiet, blond man, "and I will see you in the hall in a couple of hours. I expect you to be clean, handsome, punctual... and mature about this.:

"Likewise." Blaine gave his father a challenging look. The king just straightened up and walked away. Once he was out of sight Blaine turned to the man next to him.

"You did not have to do that, m'Lord. I do not want the king to be mad at you. I do not wish to cause trouble."

"You did not cause anything. And I will always stand up for you. You are my friend."

"I am?"

"Of course. We listen to each other's problems and help each other out. You are a very charming man and I enjoy your company. So do not pay any heed to my father's carelessness. He does not care to listen. But I always will. And I do not believe you to be lower than me. That is just wrong. So yes, you are my friend." Samuel smiled and led him back to his quarters to get ready.

Two hours later found Blaine standing at the altar, feeling more alone than ever and extremely nervous. He looked around while they were getting ready to start. He spotted Kurt in the back corner. He smiled and Kurt waved discretely, looking nervous as well. Blaine mouthed, 'Ready?' and Kurt grimaced and nodded. The music started playing and the ceremony began. Then everyone turned around and Rachel appeared, being led by her father. Not unlike Blaine and Kurt, she wore a look of fear. Her walk down the aisle felt like the longest moment in his life. Everything seemed to slow down and fade out. Once she etched him her father took Blaine's hand and put hers in it. He smiled at Blaine. Blaine tried to smile back but it came out distressed. Almost like a silent plea for help. Lord Berry looked at him curiously but smiled at his daughter and sat down. The minister came up to the podium.

"Welcome. Today we are here to witness the unification of two kingdoms and two lives..." Blaine only heard the rushing of blood in his ears. This is it. Just a few more minutes. He chanced a glance at the back of the room. Kurt was wringing his hands, his eyes darting back and forth. Blaine was starting to shake with anticipation. He saw that Rachel was staring at the ground, her father looking at both of them, concerned. He finally looked to his father who looked smug and satisfied. As if his plan were working perfectly. Well not today...oh, to hell with it!

"Um...excuse me?" The minister stopped speaking. "I- uh, I have something to say." His father waved at the minister, signaling for him to continue, looking frantic. The minister looked back at his book to find his place.

"I-"

"WHAT are you doing ?!" The king stood up and marched toward him, not caring if anyone saw him acting inappropriately anymore. "You are not ruining this! Why do you always disobey me?"

"I am not trying to DISOBEY you, father! I am simply trying to tell you-"

"Tell me what? That you are acting out because of your mother? That I was not there for you? That you have a forbidden love?" Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh, so that is true? What, is it someone low-class like a servant?" Blaine was seeing red.

"YES! I AM IN LOVE WITH A _SERVANT_! If that is so hard to believe! And guess what, Father? He's a MAN! So I do not want to marry Rachel, I love Kurt!" Various gasps are heard around the room. Then it went dead silent. Blaine could only hear his deep breathing. His father had stopped breathing all together. He was frozen, eyes wide. From the corner of his eye, Blaine could see Lord Berry standing up slowly but his eyes never left his father's. The king finally came to his senses and grabbed the front of his shirt, eyes narrowing. With a dangerous voice he said, "No you do not." He pushed him away, roughly. "GUARDS! SEIZE THEM!" Blaine's eyes widened.

"Wha-?" Three men came at him. He tried to fight them off with his knowledge from his fighting lessons. But once one had his arms, one had his legs, and the other had him in a headlock, he knew it was useless. He looked to the corner he had seen Kurt. He was gone.

"Kurt! Wherever you are, RUN! They are coming for you!" he says as he's being dragged away.

"No! Please-" Rachel tried. Her father held her back. He turned to the king.

"William..."

"Stop!" he held his hand up, not even looking at Lord Berry. "Do not talk to me right now." He walked over to his son who was being held back, his face just visible around all of the hands on him. He bent down so they were face to face.

"You are no son of mine. And you will be punished until you come to your senses. Take him away!" Blaine wore a look of shock which quickly turned into a glare as he kicked at the men dragging him away.


	7. Chapter 7

**I can not tell you how sorry I am for the hiatus. I have no excuses other than I am lazy. ANYWAY, here we go! Chapter 7! It's been almost 304 days since Klaine broke up so I definitely DO NOT own Glee. **

**Rest in peace, Big Brother Cory. Godspeed. May the force be with you. And keep cracking jokes and goofing off in Heaven. **

Blaine was dragged, kicking and screaming down the stairs to the dungeon. The three guards tossed him into the nearest cell while the final guard slammed the door in the young prince's face and locked it. He ran to the door and gripped the bars, screaming, "You cannot do this! I have not done anything! You gentlemen know me! I need to help Kurt!" The lingering guard looked guilty.

"I am so sorry, m'Lord. King's orders." He looked like he wanted to say more but turned quickly, retreating up the stairs. Blaine let out a distressed cry, shaking the bars. He turned around and slid to the ground, his back pressed against the cold metal. He silently cried for Kurt; pondering a life without him, how much his life has changed since he met him, and how he could not live without the man.

*Flashback*

Fifteen year old Blaine ran down the corridor until he found the small door that led outside. He always came out here when he was upset about something. This time his father had spilt some wine and blamed the mess on a servant. Blaine had tried to help the poor boy but his father ended up lashing out at him as well. So during the commotion he snuck away.

He opened the door and stepped out into the garden. He sat down on a nearby bench and closed his eyes. There was a quiet rustling in the bushes to his left and he heard a soft, albeit surprised, "Oh!" Blaine jumped from his seat and turned to see a boy about his age. One look told him that he was a servant. He was holding a pair of gardening shears and looking positively frightened.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" Blaine shouted.

"I-I am sorry, my lord-"

"No one is allowed out here! Only me and my...my mother."

"I am so sorry, my lord. I am fifteen now and have been ordered to tend to the garden now that I am old enough," he clarified quickly, "Please have mercy on me!" Blaine's features softened.

"No, I am sorry. The fault is mine." He ran a hand through his curly hair. "I was just upset because this was our special place, you know? Just her's and mine. And now... Anyway, I am not one to punish unfairly. On the contrary, I do not punish at all. So you will be okay. And you can tend to the garden as you see fit. I am sorry I raised my voice." He started for the door when the other boy dropped the shears and shouted, "Wait!" Blaine paused and turned back back to him. "Please stay. Could you tell me what has you so upset? I-I mean only if you want to. It is just that I will be worried sick about you all night, wondering if there was something I could've done if I had only asked." Blaine gaped at him a little. This boy didn't even know him. Well, aside from the fact that he is the prince. But he was showing concern even after fearing for his life moments ago. Blaine walked over to him.

"Can I ask your name?" he asked kindly.

"K-Kurt, my lord. Kurt Hummel. And I know you, of course. You are Prince Blaine." Blaine smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. Do you want to sit down?" He gestured to the bench he had been sitting on. Once they were both comfortable Blaine took a deep breath.

"If you want to know why I was upset _today_ it was because of my father and his hostile ways. But that is nothing new. Not lately anyway." He looked down at his feet. Kurt ducked his head to try to look in his eyes.

"And why is that?" he whispered. "What is the long-term reason that you are upset?" Blaine looked at him from the corner of his eye. Should he trust this boy? He didn't know him and he was being awfully vulnerable. He took in his kind eyes. They were as blue as the summer sky and full of concern. He took this moment to take in the rest of him. He had light brown hair that fell slightly over his eyes, a fairly thin frame (but most servants sadly did), and typical servant clothing, although he had kept them very neat. He was very handsome. Then he found himself saying, "My mother died a few weeks ago." Kurt's eyes widened.

"But… we were all told she had left, ran off." Blaine laughed humorlessly.

"My father's doing, no doubt. No, that was a cover up. She... she killed herself. Poisoned herself. I found her lying dead on the floor in her quarters." He fumbled with his hands. He hadn't talked to anyone about this. He looked up at Kurt, who had a look of horror on his face.

"I am so sorry."

"So am I. She was my best friend. And now I am alone." It was silent for a moment and then, "You don't have to be." Blaine tilted his head slightly, curious. "It may not be proper but I can be your friend." Blaine smiled. "Who is to say what is proper?" Kurt smiled back at him. "It would be an honor to be your friend, Kurt. But for the time being I must be getting back to my father. He will most likely be going on a murderous rampage if I am missing for too long," he laughed. As he got up and started opening the door, Kurt's small voice was heard.

"For what it is worth, my mother died when I was eight. Terrible illness. So if you ever want to talk I will be more than willing to listen." Blaine gaped at him. "Thank you." Kurt nodded and with a lingering look the prince left.

During the next few weeks Kurt and Blaine would meet in the garden or in secluded areas in the library and aviary. They laughed and told stories and found they had much in common. They both loved music and the arts. They wanted to travel the world after being stuck in this kingdom their whole lives. They both thought there were many problems in the kingdom that needed to be fixed.

"It is not that I think your father is doing a poor job," Kurt had sputtered, "It is just…"

Blaine laughed. "No, he has been doing poorly. And you do not have to worry about expressing your opinions with me. They will actually be helpful for when I am king." Kurt smiled and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

They had quickly become inseparable even though they were sort of sneaking around. Blaine was afraid if his father found out he would try to keep them apart. Or worse, try to get rid of Kurt and his father in some way or another. He didn't want to think about that. So he would just slip away from his father or tutor or whoever was hovering over him whenever he could and run off to find Kurt. He liked this little bit of adventure in his life. This little secret they both shared. They were currently in the aviary, looking out at the view of the kingdom and enjoying the comfortable silence. Blaine kept glancing at his friend who was bathing in the sun and sighing contently.

"My father is taking me to the neighboring kingdom once I turn sixteen." Kurt looked up, confused.

"What for?" Blaine turned his back to the ledge and stared at the various birds fluttering around.

"I have no idea. It must be important. He was very adamant about it. We are going to be gone for a week at least." Kurt perked up at that.

"That is quite a while. And it is only two days away." Blaine smiled slightly.

"You remembered." Kurt gave him a funny look.

"Of course I did, silly. I even made you something." He pulled out a patch of cloth that had words stitched into it that read: 'est risus vester in futuro omnem lacrimam.'

" 'Every tear is a smile in your future.' " Blaine looked up at a sheepish Kurt.

"I thought you would like to remember that all sad and dreary moments pass and will be replaced with happy things to remember instead. Your mother died… and a little while later we met. I know I could not replace a relationship like that. But I can just be your consolation prize. A-And I know you have been studying Latin and you could sew it on one of your shirts or vests… or not. You do not have to-" Blaine wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I love it," he whispered. When he pulled back he swiftly wiped at his eyes. "Do… do you think you could help me sew this on my shirt before I leave? I want to show it off as soon as possible." Kurt blinked at him.

"Yes. Of course."

The morning of his birthday, Blaine woke up much earlier than usual and snuck off to the garden. As he had suspected, Kurt was tending to some rose bushes. He snuck up behind him.

"Well, well. Ignoring the prince on his _sixteenth birthday_, of all days. I could have you hanged for such debauchery." Kurt had jumped when he heard Blaine but relaxed once he turned around and saw him smiling.

"Well, if the prince does not want his precious garden to grow out of control and turn into a jungle then I must insist I ignore him." He teasingly turned back to the rose bush but Blaine grabbed his shears and held them out of reach. Kurt jumped up to get them but Blaine was taller than him. Blaine just threw them over his shoulder and hugged his friend.

"It is going to be hard being away from you so long," he whispered. "We have not spent a day apart since we met. You are my best friend. The person I confide in, the one I have so much in common." Kurt pulled away slightly.

"You… you said your mother was your best friend…" Blaine looked a little shocked himself. He was about to speak when he heard shouts coming from inside.

_"__Where has he gone? This is a very important day!" _

Blaine sighed. "I have been caught," he laughed. Kurt pulled him in for a final hug and mumbled something that sounded like, 'Happy birthday, my prince' in his ear. He let him go and smiled. "Go." He made a shooing gesture with his hands. Blaine looked at him, biting his lip, and left.

It had been the longest week of Blaine's life. They arrived late that afternoon and were shown to their rooms. Early the next morning he was woken up and shown around the castle. Blaine still had no idea why they were there. To get to know other rulers, possibly. Well… he was half right.

The minute he got home Blaine rushed downstairs to Kurt's quarters. He didn't know where the young man was so he opted for slipping a note under his door. He didn't want others to be suspicious so he simply wrote, '_Home. –B'_ and waited in the garden.

He was there no more than ten minutes when the door banged open and Kurt rushed in, happy as ever, and hugged him immediately.

"Oh, I have missed you so!" He pulled back to look at Blaine. "It has been so quiet and I have been so lonely. I have had no one to share my thoughts on the book I have been reading or laugh at how ghastly some of these women's dresses have looked. Oh," he hugged him tighter, "do not leave ever again" Blaine smiled and sighed contently, hugging back.

"I have missed you as well." Kurt finally let go and sat on the ground, Blaine following.

"So! How was the trip? What was the big mysterious reason for your leaving?" Blaine looked serious for a moment before pulling Kurt closer and wrapping his arms around him once more, mumbling, "This. This feels right." He lets go. "This was all a grand scheme for me to meet and essentially fall for Lady Rachel Berry. To join forces with our kingdoms. But when she talked I could not find it in myself to listen. When we danced I could not feel the music. When she laughed it did not sound magical. And when we touched it did not feel right." He grabbed Kurt's hand and left it in midair, then pressed his hand to it.

"_This_ feels right, Kurt." Kurt stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you-"

"She did something before I left I did not know what to think of it. I did not feel anything. But it has not happened to me before so I…" He looked into the other boy's sparkling eyes as Kurt clung to his every word. "I wanted to try something." He leaned in slowly, carefully, not wanting to scare him. He held Kurt's face lightly as he nudged his nose against the other boy's, inching their mouths closer together. Kurt was frozen in shock, eyes wide as he let it happen. Their lips finally met, a little awkward at first, but Kurt relaxed some and leaned into it, closing his eyes. Blaine was so surprised that this kiss was so different. So much _more_. He brought his hand up and threaded his fingers through his best friend's hair. Kurt gasped lightly and brought his hands up to rest on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine pulled back slowly. Neither of them opened their eyes right away, just sat there with their foreheads touching.

"We-we should get to work…go do something." Blaine was mumbling. He thought he scared Kurt, who wasn't saying anything, just staring. He didn't want to lose his best friend. Kurt lightly touched his hand.

"I thought we were," he breathed. Blaine smiled and relaxed. They leaned in again, both more eager this time.

The next two years were full of secrets and sneaking around but Blaine wouldn't trade them for the world. It wasn't much different than before but this time he could lean in and kiss Kurt whenever he wanted. Well, as long as no one was around. It was kind of saddening to think that no one would accept them. That they were considered some kind of breed of freaks or sinners. But they never talked about it. Just let their feelings lead them. Come Blaine's eighteenth birthday, he prepared to leave on his month-long trip across the land. This was his chance to get himself out there. To meet people and promote himself for when he becomes king. Kurt had grown warier of their relationship as the possibility of Blaine's coronation grew near. He had voiced his fear a couple times, afraid that he will meet many eligible maids and fall for them. When Blaine assured him that he only had eyes for the blue-eyed servant Kurt was ready with a comeback.

"Even so, there is no way we could marry. The law would never have it, nor your subjects or the king!" Blaine cupped his face with one hand while brushing the fingers of the other through his hair.

"Then I will make it my mission on this trip to making people more open-minded to the idea. When I become king I will make sure this mess will all be behind us." Kurt smiled, still unsure. Blaine kissed him long and hard and hugged him tightly.

"I will see you in a month, yeah? It will be over before you know it."

Once the carriage pulled up to the castle Blaine bolted out and across the lawn. He ran inside, searching for Kurt. He had missed him terribly and wanted him to be the first person he saw. He was about to round the corner when he heard Samuel talking.

"Did you hear the prince is returning today?" Then he heard Kurt's voice.

"Is that so?" Once Samuel left Kurt mumbled to himself. "I need to tell him. That this will never work out. No one believes in this. It is wrong. It is wrong…" Blaine ran up behind him and pushed him into a dark corner behind some stairs.

"WHAT-" But then Blaine's mouth was on his.

"I have missed you. *kiss* So. *kiss* Much. *kiss*" Blaine mumbled, punctuating every word with a kiss, kissing down his neck.

"My lo- my lord…"

*End Flashback*

Blaine was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He whipped around.

"Lord Berry?"

**Okay, HOPEFULLY the next chapter will come a lot sooner. Don't hate me.**


End file.
